


Oh, how the good die young.

by miowoda



Series: Ibuki and Gundam [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: It’s nighttime.Or, at least… that’s what Gundam thinks.He had to rely on the clock in the lobby for the time, and even that could be wrong; and that being said, he had just tampered with it.





	Oh, how the good die young.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!These two are cousins/twins/family members in this. please don't interpret this as romantic thx  <3!!!  
> anyway i hope you enjoy!

It’s nighttime.   
Or, at least… that’s what Gundam thinks.   
He had to rely on the clock in the lobby for the time, and even that could be wrong; and that being said, he had just tampered with it.   
Gundam has been noticeably numb for a while, truth be told. Even if it wasn’t clear to the others, he knew it was lingering for him.    
He was never one to show emotions, and never one to be open about said emotions. The last person he had opened up to…   
Well…   
She had just died.   
  
He remembers the stubbornness he showed to Hajime when he begged for help for the corpse in the music venue, and god, how he regretted that.    
He had known full well that Ibuki was dead long before that, even though he didn’t like admitting it to himself, but at the very least he would’ve liked to see her quicker.   
There was no way he could’ve saved her,   
And it hurt.   
  
Maybe he shouldn’t go through with this. Maybe he could just refuse to even kill, and go back to his room.   
God, why is he even doing this? A rhetorical question, surely. He told himself it was sacrificial, we were all going to die here without food.    
He still doesn’t know if that’s the truth.   
  
The first day he met Ibuki was one of the best days of his life. He had known he had a family member of who he didn’t talk to, but he didn’t know it would be someone so bright.   
Her sunlight conflicted beautifully with his own moonlight, and they had a connection. They didn’t mention it in this game though, maybe because it was risky, or maybe because they just didn’t want to.   
  
When he first saw island 4, his first thought was about Ibuki, truth be told. She would’ve been ecstatic at the sight, and would’ve forced him to join her on one of the intense rides, giggling like a madwoman during it all, whilst he would scream at the top of his lungs.   
  
Too bad that now, whenever he thought of her, he’d imagine a body swaying on a noose.   
  
He didn’t sleep that night. How could he? He had just killed someone, and his guardian angel must be upset with him. Maybe that’s why his devas were crying so much, maybe that’s why he didn’t feel so secure in this place anymore.    
Ibuki probably would’ve found the fact that Nekomaru was a robot ‘mega-cool!’    
  
He didn’t want to survive this trial, and it wasn’t because of anything such as depression, no. He had gotten over that a long time ago, and it wasn’t a pretty time of his life.    
  
He just missed Ibuki.   
  
Sonia’s tears and Kazuichi’s painful silence hurt his heart, and he left with a speech, before walking confidently into his execution.   
  
It wasn’t as painful as he expected.   
Yes, it hurt, but… he felt numb. He had for a while, after all.   
  


_ “Oh, Gundam-chan died..?” Ibuki muttered out, walking around the pods that kept her classmates encapsulated in the Neo World Program. Others had yet to wake up, only the quote on quote survivors, Hiyoko and her had even woken up yet. _ _   
_ _ Hajime looked over from whatever he was doing to look at her, before nodding and humming out a, “Yeah. He killed Nekomaru,” _ _   
_ _ “... What was the motive?” _ _   
_ _ Her voice was more stoic then Hajime was used to, and it disturbed him. Wasn’t she the happy go lucky one of the group..? _ _   
_ _ “I don’t think it’s… healthy for you to know,” He said, a pinch of regret in his voice. Ibuki just hummed, it was probably for the best she didn’t know.  _ _   
_ _ She didn’t want to know if he had killed for anything selfish, or if he had killed for something… he couldn’t have prevented. _ _   
_ _ “He’s my twin,” _ _   
_ _ “What?” _ _   
_ _ “Gundam-chan is my twin,” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ibuki’s eyelids flutter open to a harsh knocking on her door.  _ _   
_ _ Jesus, who could be here at this hour..? It’s… 5am? Who would be awake at this time? _ _   
_ _ The knocking continues, and a half-hearted groan was audible from outside. _ _   
_ _ She stood up, cracking her back and shuffling over to the door, sliding on a cardigan. _ _   
_ _ Shit, it was cold. Didn’t Hajime-chan know that not everyone likes the cold? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When she opened her door, nothing could’ve prepared her for what she saw. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Gundam-chan?” _ _   
_ _ “Mioda,” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Arms lock around each other, and they stay like that until the sun comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> im listening to who knew by p!nk rn and it made writing this so much sadder tbh  
> IF SOMEEOENEE ASID THREE YEARS FROM NOW,, YOU'D BE LONG GONNEE ID STAND UPP AND PU CN dht hem O uutt
> 
> I HOPE U ENJOYED pelase comment and kudos im a slut for comments


End file.
